<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Windows by BethT4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229060">Windows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4'>BethT4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know it’s hot, but you could have been assassinated in your sleep if you left the window open.”<br/>	“Perhaps I’ve kept it open knowing a certain, handsome assassin would come and take my life away,” she shut her book and put it aside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Windows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's an old lauki fluff I've done. They're not a great pair for fluff hahah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kieran gazed longingly into the sky, perched on top of the roof of the local tavern. He lazily waltzed across the rooftops in a swift fashion until he found a roof with a nice seat, hiding him from the public eye. He shook his head, loose hairs falling down onto his face, the hot summer heat must be getting to him, he could’ve gone back to his cave although it was rather humid due to the wall of water. He could’ve gone back to his apartment, but something told him not to. He stayed for quite some time, the sun beginning to set, as he let out a hefty sigh. He closed his eyes as a soft gust of wind flew past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft thud came nearby, causing him to sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lauren?! What are you doing? You could have slipped!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She softly glared at him, “I followed and jumped after you on the rooftops before, and I could ask you about why you’re on top of mine, besides, I’ve come to give you water and a snack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tossed him a bottle of water and an apple before leaving him to his graces. He looked at her in disbelief, Lauren? Being kind? Why the world must be playing a dirty joke on him. He opened the bottle gingerly, quenching his unknown thirst. He slowly snacked away at the apple and by the time he finished both, it was dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to climb down the rooftop, seeing an open window. He peeked in to see Lauren dressed plainly, a glowing candle on her nightstand, and her curled up staring at a photograph nestled in between pages of a book. The edges were slightly tattered hinting at it being old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He silently climbed in, before sitting at the end of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hot, but you could have been assassinated in your sleep if you left the window open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up, unsurprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I’ve kept it open knowing a certain, handsome assassin would come and take my life away,” she shut her book and put it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me so, love,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up her book, eyebrow raised as if in threat to throw it at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t hit me with a book, love, we all know what happened last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed it down, looking away, embarrassed by the incident with McTrevor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Kieran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only come to thank you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her surprise was evident in her amber eyes. Clearly, not expecting his gratefulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- You’re welcome,” she glanced at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her closely, her auburn hair gave off a more orange shade due to the candle, her eyes seemed to sparkle like stars, her lashes curled neatly. He scooted closer to her so that he was right next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kieran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gazed at him, her heart thundering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lauren,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so entranced, never realizing how beautiful she truly was. Unknown emotions enveloped him. Panic ran through, what would he even do? What if the Phantom Scythe found a weak point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kieran? Are you alright?” the simple question pulling him out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s late, I reckon I should go,” he began to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You reckon? Rather forward of you,” she snickered, her silent laugh deafening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I meant,” he glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A teasing smile looked at him, he’s never seen her so lightly, so playful, so gentle. He sat back down. The two locked eyes, their hands naturally intertwining with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, only meaning it for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way the moonlight seemed to shine on her, he let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calling me beautiful? Have you gone soft? Who are you and what have you done to Kieran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her hand, a silent beg for her to stop. Bringing his other hand up, he caressed her cheek. The two leaning in for a soft, gentle kiss. As the two pulled back they both stared in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran scooted backward, intending to undo their hands but she kept them firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I was just so caught up in the moment, and I don’t know what came over me,” he apologized profusely, internally hoping that whatever just happened could be forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was quite nice,” she smiled to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- What? You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I truly did,” she squeezed his callous hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I don’t want to ruin our partnership, I should go,” he stood up, only to have himself pulled back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kieran stay. Stay with me, just for the night,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing he couldn’t deny her request, he laid down beside her. Putting out the candle and holding her tight. Quiet whispers of sweet nothings echoed in the room as they drifted off to sleep. Until pure silence rested over the two.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>